


До неба сквозь кольцо

by KarizZa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Изуки тяжело ладить с Кагеторой.
Relationships: Aida Kagetora/Izuki Shun
Kudos: 1





	До неба сквозь кольцо

У Кагеторы-сана ужасные манеры и хреновое чувство юмора. Изуки понимает, что Рико — точная копия отца в первый же день тренировок. Он жалит едкими замечаниями, обнажает недостатки под светом ярких ламп и препарирует мертвым, "рыбьим" взглядом.

Сосредоточенный донельзя на "Копье орла", Изуки становится слишком восприимчивым к происходящему вокруг: начинает раздражать пряный хвойный запах мыла Хьюги, нитки, выбившиеся из ворота хулиганской футболки Кагами, даже передвижения Куроко действуют на нервы. Кагетора-сан его и вовсе порядком подбешивает. Несносный, грубый, настоящий мужлан.

Изуки давится запахами сигаретного дыма и прелого леса, тянущимися за Кагеторой-саном. Когда он с утра дает распорядок тренировок, Изуки старается ближе, чем на полтора метра, не подходить. Он слышит, как шуршит щетина на его подбородке под жесткими пальцами, когда тот задумывается над поправками и предложениями дочери. Ночью ему снится, что он слышит даже, как скрипит сухая кожа век, съезжающая гармошкой на затянутые поволокой глаза.

На пятый день изматывающего тренинга Изуки дает отчет о продвижении своей техники: он играет в паре с Хьюгой, резким и подвижным, и уже почти-почти достает его, как...

— Ну хватит, — скрипучий голос Кагеторы-сана прокатывается под высоким потолком, сливаясь с до жути схожим скрипом тормозящей о паркет подошвы кроссовок. — Топай, очкарик.

Хьюга поджимает губы, бросает сочувствующий взгляд на Изуки и удаляется, мягко положив мяч. Кагетора-сан подцепляет его носком и ловит, подбрасывает на ладони и стучит об пол — раз через раз, будто вовсе забыв и присутствии Изуки.

— Попробуй забить, — бросает вдруг он, и слова и мяч — не глядя, из-за спины.

Изуки принимает пас набегу и тут же атакует, проносится мимо расслабленного Кагеторы-сана и... теряет мяч. Кагетора-сан хватает его запястье и круто разворачивает, отступая, Изуки оказывается перед ним лицом, за спиной Кагеторы-сана — не дрогнувшая сетка кольца. Мяч катится и ударяется о стену с глухим звуком.

— Твой соперник ни за что не потеряет бдительность, если будешь сверлить его убивающим взглядом. "Орлиный глаз" — нечто из области уловок, так что стоит быть нечестным до самого конца.

Изуки тяжело дышит, попав в зону прямого давления. Ленивый голос Кагеторы-сана с трудом доходит до его мозга, а вот запах сигарет и еще чего-то — тяжелый, душный запах, — плотным облаком окутывает сознание.

Кагетора-сан наступает на него, хмурится, что-то снова говорит и Изуки для верности кивает, делая шаг назад.

— Я все понял, — бормочет он, подхватывая мяч и позорно сбегая из зала.

На следующий день Кагетора-сан приходит следить за его тренировкой, и на другой приходит тоже. Мяч ускользает из рук Изуки, шнурки мешают, разметка на площадке кажется какой-то неправильной и запутанной. Кагетора-сан каждый раз уходит, не проронив ни слова. Изуки чувствует, что его запал вот-вот иссякнет. Неподдающаяся техника.

До конца их лагеря остается всего два дня и на предпоследний Изуки решительно сбегает от всего, не вернувшись после "ковбоев и индейцев" в зал. Он чувствует, что ему нужно вдохнуть чутка свободы. Изуки гуляет по лесу, наслаждаясь гудящей тяжестью в ногах и пустотой в голове. Перекусив в забегаловке у дороги, он решает отправиться выше в горы и возвращается на базу уже затемно, минует все источники шума и идет прямиком в зал. Голова легкая-легкая, на душе спокойно-спокойно. Мяч ластится к рукам, будто кошка, Изуки кажется, что он вот-вот схватит свою неподдающуюся технику за хвост.

Кагетора-сан появляется бесшумно, Изуки замечает его уже таким: небрежно опершимся локтем на дверной косяк. Настроение смывает, как пыль жаркого полудня с крон деревьев холодным дождем.

— Ты наконец-то продвинулся вперед.

Изуки молчит. Кагетора-сан подходит к нему, в движениях леность, текучесть. Изуки напрягается и приказывает себе стоять, хотя хочется покинуть зал сию же секунду. Кагетора-сан молчит тоже.

Изуки не двигается, когда Кагетора-сан притягивает его за шею, потому что в мыслях он уже далеко: врывается в раздевалку, на ходу избавляясь от одежды, окунается под прохладные струи душа и стоит, запрокинув голову и зажмурив глаза.

Он стоит, запрокинув голову, с широко открытыми глазами, и Кагетора-сан целует его. Глубоко и ужасно по-взрослому, с языком и всем таким. Изуки настолько "не здесь", "не в себе", что ему не удается почувствовать абсолютно ничего, только как маленькие подвижные льдинки, напрыгивая одна на другую, ползут по его плечам, играют в чехарду на руках и водят хороводы вокруг пальцев.

— Отомри уже.

Тихий голос Кагеторы-сана доносится до его мозга откуда-то издалека. Изуки моргает и понимает: от самой двери. А значит, все закончилось. Изуки пулей вылетает из зала и несется, как и мечтал, в раздевалку. Руки не слушаются его, шнурки рвутся, когда он срывает кроссовки. Вода ледяная даже если вывернуть кран до упора в "красную" сторону.

Изуки трясется, начиная понемногу осознавать. Кагетора-сан действительно целовал его. Посреди пустого зала, поздним вечером, уставшего и потного. Точно целовал, наверняка. Иначе почему у Изуки так горят губы? Почему так ноет затылок, на котором осталось ощущение чужой сильной ладони? К коже прилип запах сигарет и мучительное, стыдное возбуждение несется по венам там, где оттаивает ото льда его тело. Стыдное, страшное, сильное возбуждение.

У Кагеторы-сана жесткие губы. Колючая от щетины кожа. Горячая, колючая кожа, горячий и влажный язык.

Изуки закусывает кулак, чувствуя, как немеет все во рту от воспоминаний.

Кагетора-сан чертов старик, годящийся ему в отцы, и Изуки просто плющит, размазывает по стенке душевой кабины от его поцелуев.

Изуки втягивает в рот пальцы, кружит по ним языком, жмурясь и сопя. Второй рукой он двигает по члену, разгоняя в крови застойную тяжесть. Он кончает, искусав пальцы, и в голове снова легко-легко. У него остался один день с Кагеторой-саном, чтобы пробиться, наконец, к своей несравненной, совершенной, проклятой, будь она не ладна, технике.

На следующий день Изуки собран, как часы. В его голове копится столько мыслей за ночь, что, проснувшись, он вбивает все их до единой в подушку, плотно натягивает наволочку и идет бегать, прыгать, приседать и отжиматься совершенно пустой изнутри во всех мыслях. Случается какое-то чудо и он все еще может: не падать замертво и держаться под редкими, ничего не значащими взглядами Кагеторы-сана.

Вечером у него экзамен. Против Кагеторы-сана один-на-один. Сдают сегодня все, так что Изуки приходится ждать своей очереди и это ничего, что он остается последним.

Игра сразу попадает в желе и застревает в вязкой неуступчивости и борьбе. Истина все еще не открывается Изуки, но он использует все прочие ресурсы для того, чтобы выстоять против своего противника. В конце концов "Орлиный глаз" — грязный прием.

Они так и не забивают ни одного мяча, когда у Изуки, наконец-то, получается. Кагетора-сан прорывается к кольцу, он уже видит траекторию полета мяча, он уже разочарован стопроцентно, когда Изуки вдруг тоже видит — все, до последней мелочи, до крошечной черной точки-родинки на шее Кагеторы-сана — и делает одно скупое движение, замерев всем телом. Мяч уходит в аут.

— Ура.

Больше похоже на облегчение, чем на радость, но Изуки слишком много и этого, Изуки распирает гелиевым шариком от ликования и победы, Изуки парит. Кагетора-сан продолжает что-то говорить, устало утирая пот со лба, и Изуки в который раз замечает, какой же он все-таки старый. Дряблый. Мерзкий старик.

Изуки встает на цыпочки и помогает себе руками, вцепившись в каменные плечи. Он не умеет целоваться и снова чувствует холодок за спиной, но все равно тянется к чужим губам, зажмурившись, сцепив зубы, через силу. Приоткрывает рот, спохватившись наконец, гадает, не сделал ли больно, бросает гиблое дело — думать, и решает сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Изуки трогает сухие твердые губы своими дрожащими и влажными от пота. Они наверно соленые, наверно неприятные и вообще...

Вообще, Кагетора-сан не возражает. Изуки вздрагивает, расширив от ужаса глаза, когда его грубо хватают за задницу и подтаскивают ближе. Он вплавляется в Кагетору-сана с размаху, всем телом: в каменные мышцы, выступающие косточки ключиц, в его запах. Изуки чувствует себя деревянным, когда начинает проседать под чужим напором: он сгибается в спине, Кагетора-сан нависает над ним, тиская за задницу и лениво, ужасно, так хорошо целует.

Все не заканчивается: Кагетора-сан гладит его по спине сверху вниз одним прижимистым движением, задирая футболку и сдирая кожу. Рука останавливается на затылке, и, как вчера, пальцы путаются в волосах, гуляют по загривку, царапают и гладят. Изуки позорно громко дышит и цепляется за Кагетору-сана, не в силах ни ответить, ни оттолкнуть. Кагетора-сан отпускает его сам. Изуки покачивается с носка на пятку и замирает, с трудом поймав баланс.

— Хм, — Кагетора-сан убирает руки в карманы, сонно моргает. — Так и играй.

Его тихий голос падает на плечи последней каплей.

Кагетора-сан уходит, как будто все-все знает. Он и так знает, — знает Изуки, припадочно сдергивая шорты, чтобы коснуться себя за секунду до. Он едва обхватывает головку и кончает, всхлипывая и выгибаясь, ступни сводит, Изуки балансирует на носках, зависший сознанием где-то высоко над потолком, как первоклассный трехочковый, а потом, бешено набирая скорость, ударяется об пол, пробившись кометой через кольцо.

Его отпускает мелкой дрожью, выламывающий суставы, восторг медленно переваливается по телу. Ощущение полета застряло где-то в животе и не хочет уходить.

Изуки приглаживает его, успокаивая, баюкая. Так надо играть. Так. Со своим чувством полета. С честно грязной техникой "Орлиного копья".

С одной жаждой — выиграть.


End file.
